The Forgotten Cavern
The Forgotten Cavern is a massive and one of the most dangerous (You could die in a matter of seconds, if you are unprepared) dungeon found in the most northern part of Frozen Trollweiss surrounded by snow that drains your lifepoins and Stats down by 5. The dungeon entrance itself is surrounded by a battle with Ice trolls and Frozen dagannoths which both is always aggressive and attack you. The cavern's entrance requires an Adamant grapple hook and 2 coils of rope to lower yourself down. This does not require a stat level. Once in the dungeons there will be 6 Tormented demons patrolling the area so be careful! The whole dungeons is divided up by 4 Magic Barriers. It is also the only home to Barrows dragons and Fiendlords. Barriers White Barrier-Requires a cast of Air wave to enter. It is found at the right end of the room. Upon entering you will be in a room with Adamant dragons and Rune dragons. Blue Barrier-Requires a cast of Water wave to enter. It is found south of the room. Upon entering you will be in a room containing Dragonite dragons and Crystal dragons. Green Barrier-Requires a cast of Earth wave to enter. It is found at the south-east end of the room. Upon Entering you will be in a room containing Fiendlords. Red Barrier-Requires a cast of Fire wave to enter. It is found in the east end of the room. Upon Entering you will be in a room containing Barrows dragons. Monsters Room 1: 6 Tormented demons (Level 450) Room 2: 4 Rune dragons (Level 467) and 6 Adamant dragons (Level 419) Room 3: 3 Crystal dragons (Level 591) and 7 Dragonite dragons (Level 534) Room 4: 8 Fiendlords (Level 469) Room 5: 4 Barrows dragons (Level 563) Notes * The Tormented demons cannot be killed if you have not done the While Guthix Sleeps. You will get a message: "A dark force protects this demon and you cannot attack it." This does not mean, that they cannot attack you. * The crystal dragons can only be killed if you've done the Crystal City Quest. You also need a slayer level of 70, and an agility level of 50 (the higher the better). If you have not done the quest, you will get a message like this: "You don't know how to wound this monster. Maybe one of the elves in Prifddinas could help you." This does not mean, that they cannot attack you. The crystal dragons in the Cavern does not drop the Crown of Seren nor the Amulet of Seren like the ones in the Slayerdungeon of Prifddinas do. Why visit? *The area contains multiple boss monsters to kill which can all drop extremely valuable items. *With Extreme Dharok's set the place is great to train Strength and HP. *To explore and unlock music. *If you want a quicker death. Slayer master Zaril the slayer master, will assign you slayer tasks at Combat level 118 and 80 Slayer, he is located at the entrance of the dungeon, but does not sell the Slayer skillcape. Category:Dungeons Category:Locations